


I hate me; I love you

by enby0angel



Series: KakaObi Week 2020 [8]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, As much as I hate it, Bittersweet Ending, Canon Compliant, Hurt No Comfort, KakaObi Week 2020, M/M, Pining, Poetry, Post War, Post-Fourth Shinobi War, Tagging mcd because it's post war, fluff who, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22783897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enby0angel/pseuds/enby0angel
Summary: We fought together, yet so far apartIn my foolish attempt to protect my heart.KakaObi Week Day 9: Post-War
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Series: KakaObi Week 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628785
Kudos: 27
Collections: KakaObi Week 2020





	I hate me; I love you

**Author's Note:**

> GUESS WHO'S STILL SICK. M E. 
> 
> My brain is not functioning and this is the last one I have written out. Once again, poetry, because I love writing poems and I'm an angsty bitch. I won't have any of the others done in time for the days, maybe not even before March 8th, but they'll probably still be written at some point. Might be done by this time next year! :D If not, oh well. I gave it my best shot and that's all I care about, really. I wrote more in the past month and a half than I did in the last... four months, maybe, excluding my chat fic (which you should totally go check out because it's the Konoha 12 and Friends being idiots).
> 
> Enough from me. I hope you enjoy!

The war is over, the war is done

With the rising of the sun.

Finally the bloodshed has come to an end

And maybe, we can start to mend.

I remember back when we were young,

Another war’s battle cries were sung.

We fought together, yet so far apart

In my foolish attempt to protect my heart.

I took you for granted, and you didn’t know

That my cold facade was all for show

While you always looked at her instead -

Everything was all just in my head.

I wished I could change it, that much is true,

To a world where I came back for you.

You showed me an ideal, perfect world

Where you looked at me instead of any girl.

But reality is hard, the one that we live,

And we’d already given all we had to give.

Your eyes looked at me not with love, but with hate,

And just like before I was much too late.

Again.

And again.

Why am I so stupid? I should have done more

Before we stood on opposite sides of the war.

You hate me; I love you; there was nothing I could change,

I had to stand there and watch you fade, fade away.

Now I must live with my scars and regret,

Wishing for a world where I had never left.

I hate me; I love you; I miss you every day.

My feelings for you will never go away.

I will to try to leave a legacy of which you would be proud -

This is my final mission, and I will not be cowed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Comments and kudos are treasured <3


End file.
